MegaMan.EXE
:"Did you do your homework yet, Lan?" - MegaMan MegaMan.EXE, known as in Japan, is the NetNavi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator) operated by Lan Hikari. He was created by the scientist Yuichiro Hikari, Lan's father. MegaMan.EXE is quite powerful, and along with his operator Lan, is a very skilled virus buster. He is also Lan's twin brother, Hub Hikari (Saito in Japan) who died at birth, because of a rare heart condition known as HBD. Dr. Hikari then used his data to revive him as a NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE. History MegaMan.EXE is a unique NetNavi in the fact that he is the ultimate result of the Navi Project, an experiment undertaken by all of the SciLab and led by Yuichiro Hikari. The Navi Project was designed to successfully graft a human's DNA and Soul into a NetNavi. The process took a NetNavi's data and made it able to adapt to almost any situation. However, as Lan and Hub were identical twins, it was presumed that if Hub's exact DNA were to be used, the 'Twin Link' affect would take place, and any pain that Lan or Hub would experience would affect the other. As such, Dr. Hikari had modified his DNA by .01% (this is presumed to be eye color, as despite being identical, they have different eyes). This remaining .01% was programmed into the Hub.Bat (Saito.batch) if ever the need to reset Hub's DNA to the original was necessary. Description MegaMan is small, for a NetNavi, but his abilities are many and great. He wears a blue jumpsuit, sporting light blue stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in 4 spikes. He has green eyes and, unlike most other NetNavis, an overall human appearance. As a customized NetNavi, MegaMan sports the symbol of the Hikari Clan on his chest and both sides of his helmet. This symbol is a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. Anime In the anime, MegaMan is not related to Lan in any way, shape or form. MegaMan is created by Dr. Hikari and was given to Lan as a present. He quickly made friends with Roll (eventually leading to her loving him) and had a minor rivalry with GutsMan.EXE. Being a main character, he participated in every event. In the anime, he has a fear towards ghosts, which was never shown in the video games. Skills, Stats, and Abilities *HP: 100-9999 *'MegaBuster': This is MegaMan.EXE's standard weapon, like all MegaMen before him. MegaMan can either shoot the buster rapidly, or charge the buster to usually deal out 10 times the amount of an weaker uncharged shot. The MegaBuster's power changes depending on the upgrades or NaviCust programs equipped to him, and charged shot changes depending on the Style Change, Soul Unison, or Cross System. It is a powerful and effective weapon for MegaMan to utilize. *'Style Change': Debuting in BN2, this allows MegaMan to change his elemental alignment and get upgraded power depending on the change. There are 28 different customized styles (4 elements and 7 Styles). *'Navi Customizer': Debuting in BN3, the Navi Customizer allows MegaMan to equip different abilities and parts, each of them having a different effect on him, such as upgrading his Buster, or modifying his folder capacities. However, the Customizer has its own rules, and breaking these will result in bugs on MegaMan. *'Double Soul': Also known as Soul Unison, by resonating with another Navi's soul, MegaMan can gain the abilities of the Navi along with additional powers. In the games, Soul Unison was acquired when MegaMan was deleted, then restored, after destroying Alpha, as a replacement for the Style Change. Through BN4 and BN5, MegaMan gains 6 Souls, each of them varying depending on the game version. In the anime, the side effects of Cross Fusion removed the use of the Style Change and Double Soul was acquired as a replacement. A dark form of it is known as Chaos Unison. *'Cross Fusion': Exclusive to the anime, by the use of a special Battle Chip inside a Dimensional Area, MegaMan can synchronize with Lan and fight in the real world. However, if not in full sync, the Cross Fusion can deteriorate. *'Cross System': This started in MMBN5 due to the secret crosses like Bass Cross MegaMan and Sol Cross MegaMan. In MMBN6, this becomes his new means of transformation, combining the abilities of Double Souls with the duration of Styles. MegaMan gains 5 Crosses per game in BN6, each of them varying depending on the game version. *'Beast Out': This is similar to Double Soul but with certain differences. One is that just like MegaMan, if a counter is performed, the Full Synchro line comes out. It has no innate Charge Shot, but charging elementless chips will let you unleash a special attack. It can auto-lock, and hence will always move up to the locked on enemy to execute a chip attack, regardless of position. It expires after 3 turns, and Beast Out is used again immediately afterwards, MegaMan enters Beast Over, and goes berserk. There are two different Beast Outs, the one you get is dependent on your version. Beast Out can combine with Crosses to form Cross Beasts, each with their own chip charge attack. *'Dark Power': MegaMan is the only Navi who can use Dark Chips without becoming evil (but suffers some of the side effects as a result), and can even merge them with Soul Unisons. The only way he can't be hurt by one or suffer side effects is by soul unison or sacrificing Bugfrags. Like Beast Out, the player can trigger a berserk state. As a Boss In the game series, there are several times where MegaMan goes berserk, and Lan must fight him using another Navi. Additionally, many villians have tried to create mirror images of MegaMan, but fail because they copied him using a certain power (namely Dark Power and Beast Out). DarkMega/MegaMan DS Dark Mega's boss pattern is an almost complete mirror of that of the player's: he has the exact same Max HP at the start of the battle and uses Battle Chips, prefering those in the player's folder. A good way to counter this is by putting several chips together that you'd need for a PA or special combo (e.g. Sanctuary and Holy Dream), as DarkMega has a tendancy to use chips at random and can't use PA's, but on some rare occasion, DarkMega can use LifeSword. In Megaman Battle Network 5, when you use the chip DarkInvis, Megaman will enter a state just like DarkMega. Also in MMBN 5 if you use a Chaos soul and fail to use the power, DarkMega will form and try to kill Megaman until you delete the viruses. This DarkMega has no HP but will dissipate after a long time. G-Beast Contrary to DarkMega, G-Beast has more of a fixed battle pattern. HeatMan.EXE has to fight against him in MegaMan Battle Network 6 Gregar Version. (However, G-Beast can be accessed by other NetNavis as well, such as ElecMan.EXE) *'Thunder': Same as the Battle Chip. *'Gregar Claw: '''G-Beast homes in on the player and slashes twice, first in a LongSword fashion and second in a WideSword fashion. *'Stun Claw/Gregar Buster Combo': G-Beast uses a stunning LongSword slash, and then fires with his Gregar Buster. *'Gregar Breath': G-Beast uses a Gregar breath similar to the one used by Gregar. F-Beast AquaMan.EXE has to fight against him in MegaMan Battle Network 6 Falzar Version. *'Aqua Needle': He launches e needls at the playable character's field. Dodging is easy; simply move away from the glowing pannels. *'Bommer': He summons two boomerangs to attack the top, bottom and the last panel of the center row like the battle chip. *'Falzar Claw/Buster Combo:' He jumps in front of the playable character and slahes twice. If stunned after the second slash, he will fire a total of 30 needles at the opponent if stunned. This can also be done if the stun takes effect after the first slash as well. *'Falzar Cannon ': He blasts wind at the center row and the last panel of the top and bottom row. ''Under Construction... Trivia *Normally, in both the games and the anime, MegaMan is often the character who breaks the fourth wall(sends a humorous message or joke straight to the audience) normally in the intro or during a lull in the plot. *By channeling enough power, MegaMan can transform into a holographic version of Hub. Although never shown fighting, MegaMan Battle Network 5 and Hub Style in MegaMan Battle Network 2 infer that this form is ridiculously overpowered, able to defeat bosses like Nebula Grey with just a wave of his hand, cannot be corrupted by Dark Chips, and gains every single Navi Customizer Program without trouble. His only downside is that he loses all possible transformations and the Mega Buster, but probably doesn't need it anyway. This form is possibly even more powerful than some of the strongest NetNavis like Bass, Slur, Duo, or even the Double Cybeast. Unlike most characters that need full power to access their powers, if he has enough power he can temporarily tap into his powers to do outrageous things, like sealing the Cybeast, controlling the Dark Chips influence on him when used, and becoming Bass Cross MegaMan when Bass failed to maintain the fusion and used Double Soul instead of self-destructing. *This is the first and only Mega Man so far to have an actual logo. *MegaMan's eyes are green, but in the first three Battle Network games his mugshot shows him with blue eyes. It was fixed in later games. Gallery Image:MegamanMMBN.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from MegaMan Battle Network Image:MegamanMMBN4.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from MegaMan Battle Network 4 Image:MegamanMMBN5.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from MegaMan Battle Network 5 Image:Megamands1.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS Image:Megaman2MMNT.jpg|MegaMan.EXE from MegaMan Network Transmission Image:mmtcg_1101.jpg|MegaMan, NetWarrior Card Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:Protagonists